Claudio Moneta
Claudio Andrea Moneta, detto Claudio Moneta (Milano, 13 aprile 1967) è un attore, doppiatore e direttore del doppiaggio italiano. Dopo aver prestato la voce per Zarbon in Dragon Ball Z, ha un ruolo importante nel doppiaggio di Dragon Ball Super con Son Goku e Black Goku. Biografia Claudio ha doppiato numerosi personaggi in molti cartoni animati; è il doppiatore di SpongeBob nell'omonima serie e nei film a lui dedicati, doppia Kakashi Hatake nell'anime Naruto e sua è inoltre la voce di Neil Patrick Harris (Barney Stinson) nella serie televisiva americana How I Met Your Mother. Nel 2016 viene scelto come sostituto dello scomparso Paolo Torrisi per il doppiaggio di Goku in Dragon Ball Super, serie nella quale, come il predecessore, cura anche la direzione del doppiaggio a partire dall'episodio 53. Nel campo dei videogiochi ha doppiato Christof Romuald in Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption, Thomas Angelo in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, Kessler in Infamous, Shadow nella serie Sonic (da Sonic Generations), Shen in League of Legends, comandante Shepard in Mass Effect e Mass Effect 3 (in Mass Effect 2 sostituito a causa di un incidente), Haytham E. Kenway in Assassin's Creed 3 e Assassin's Creed Rogue, e altri. Come attore ha preso parte ad alcune sit-com per Mediaset, lavorando anche in un paio di occasioni per il cinema. Anime * Littlest Pet Shop (Sunil Nevla) * Anatole (Anatole) * Spider-Man Unlimited (Carnage) * Diabolik (Diabolik) * Berserk (Adon Koborwitz e Urbick) * Best Ed (Ed) * Beyblade (Lai) * Huntik - Secrets & Seekers (DeFoe) * Cenerentola (Principe Carlo) * Detective Conan (2ª voce di Ninzaburo Shiratori) * Dragon Ball (conduttore tornei di arti marziali) * Dragon Ball Z (conduttore tornei di arti marziali, Zarbon, Caroni, verme gigante nel corpo di Majin Bu) * Dragon Ball GT (conduttore tornei di arti marziali) * Dragon Ball Super (Son Goku, Black Goku, Vegeth insieme a Gianluca Iacono) * I Fantastici Quattro: World's Greatest Heroes (Dottor Destino) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Colonnello Frank Archer nella prima serie 2004) * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (Vincent Blueno) * Kenshin Samurai vagabondo (Iizuka) * La leggenda di Zorro (Don Diego de la Vega/Zorro) * Area 88 (Go "Rocky" Mutsugi) * Pazze risate per mostri e vampiri (Dott. Sidney Zitbag) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Snaptrap) * Najica Blitz Tactics (Gento Kuraku) * Patlabor (Serie TV) (Capitano Kiichi Goto) * Il laboratorio di Dexter (Major Glory) * Ivanhoe (Ivanhoe) * L'incredibile Hulk (War Machine) * Tex Avery Show (Tex) * Naruto (Kakashi Hatake) * Naruto: Shippuden (Kakashi Hatake, ep. 1-71, 105+) * One Piece (Fullbody, Rob Lucci, Kuro voce, Drakul Mihawk voce, Mr. 3 voce, Donquijote Doflamingo voce, solo nell'episodio 207, Marco voce, solo nell'episodio 151, Monkey D. Dragon voce, solo nell'episodio 324, Mr. 2 Von Clay voce, solo nell'episodio 78, Van Ooger voce, solo nell'episodio 325) * Roswell Conspiracies (Nick Logan) * Mirmo (Primo) * Sailor Moon (Yuri, Zaffiro) * Shaman King (Amidamaru) * Shin Hakkenden (Kai Owari) * Slam Dunk (Takenori Akagi) * Un incantesimo dischiuso tra i petali del tempo (Zelgadis) * Yu Yu Hakusho (Kazuma Kuwabara) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Maximillion Pegasus) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Atticus Rhodes) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Grieger) * Ken il guerriero: la leggenda di Raoul il dominatore del cielo (Soga) * Spongebob Squarepants (SpongeBob) * Beast Wars (Rattilus) * Sword Art Online (Egil) * Nadia - Il mistero della pietra azzurra (Nemesys Ra Algoras/Gargoyle, 2° doppiaggio) * Kojiro - Lo spirito del vento (Ryoma) * Kojiro - La guerra per le spade sacre (Ryoma) * Batman - Cavaliere della notte (Creeper/Jack Rider) * The Batman (D.A.V.E) * Twin Princess - Principesse gemelle (Cristallo Nero) * Sorridi, piccola Anna (Bert Thomas) * Le meravigliose disavventure di Flapjack (Capitan Scrocchio) * Hunter x Hunter (Jin Freecs, un signore nell'episodio 74) * Emily della Luna Nuova (Jimmy Murray) * I Cavalieri dello zodiaco - Saint Seiya - Hades (Rune di Balrog della Stella del Cielo Eccellente) * Hamtaro - Piccoli criceti, grandi avventure (Boss) * Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! (Zeus) * Monster Allergy (Terrentuja "Terrence" Thaur e Ben Talak) * Winx Club (Klaus) * Mila e Shiro il sogno continua (Direttore pallavolo cinese) * Esplorando il corpo umano (Piastrina) * Vita da pesci (Randy Pincherson) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Kaze e IV) * Transformers: Prime (Ratchet) * Max Adventures (Twitch) * Rocket Monkeys (Gus) * Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone (Re Artù) * La rivoluzione di Utena (Akio Ohtori) * Cuccioli cerca amici - Nel regno di Pocketville (Gort) * Prezzemolo (Pagui) * Pac-Man e le avventure mostruose (Betrayus) * Peppa Pig (Zio Pig) * Trinity Blood (conte Kadar) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Thomas "Four" Arclight) * Kulipari: L'esercito delle rane (Marmoo) * ToonMarty (Marty) * Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works (Kirei Kotomine) Serie TV * Ben Cross in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Neil Patrick Harris in How I Met Your Mother * Gil Bellows in Ally McBeal * Justin Louis in Missing * Philip Casnoff in Squadra Med - Il coraggio delle donne * Rodger Corser in Le sorelle McLeod * Vincent Regan in Call Red * John Goodman in Normal, Ohio * Alan Ruck in Spin City * D.L. Hughley in Casa Hughley * Marcus Flanagan in Unfabulous * Josh Holland in USA High * Michael Bacon in VR Troopers * Justin Pierre in Mystic Knights - Quattro cavalieri nella leggenda * John Derum in Snobs * Gilles Tschudi in Luthi e Blanc * Tom Barnett in Skins * Mike Sorvino in 90210 Film * Mark Strong in Mindscape * Pablo Rosso in REC * Mark Dacascos in Drive - Prendetelo vivo * Lou Ferrigno in Liberty & Bash * Mark Heap in The Calcium Kid * Paul Rhys in Il voltapagine * Titus Welliver in Un gorilla per amico * Damon Gibson in Presa mortale * Doug Jeffery in Don't Sleep Alone * Dean Mcdermott in The Skulls III * Tony Caroccio in Leeches * Paul Goddard in Power Rangers - Il film * Pascal Elbè in Il raid * Michael Breitenwald in Avalon * Sinqua Walls in Shark Night * Roy Cheung in The Mission * Edouard Baer in Pollo alle prugne * Pete Lee-Wilson in Spiders 3D * Brian J. White in 12 Round Film d'animazione * Sword Art Online - The Movie: Ordinal Scale (Egil) * Piuma, il piccolo orsetto polare (Caruso) * Addio Yamato (Daisuke Shima) * Kabuto (Raven Tengu Kabuto) * Borgman: The Last Battle (Hidaka) * Batman & Superman (Clark Kent/Superman) * Batman of the Future: Il ritorno del Joker (Jordan Price) * Balto - Il mistero del lupo (Niju) * Balto - Sulle ali dell'avventura (Kirby) * Bleach: Memories of Nobody (Kisuke Urahara) * Billy il koala (Jacko) * Fatal Fury (Andy Bogard) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami: La resurrezione di Nosferatu (Ranmaru) * Il leone nero (Nobunaga) * Il mistero della pietra azzurra (Gargoyle, 2° doppiaggio) * La spada dei Kamui (Shingo) * Ninja Scroll (Jubei Kibagami) * Perfect Blue (Sakuragi) * Spongebob - Il film e SpongeBob - Fuori dall'acqua (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Il film (Maximillion Pegasus) * Devilman - La genesi e Devilman - L'arpia Silen (Ryo Asuka) * Naruto the Movie: La primavera nel Paese della Neve (Kakashi Hatake) * Naruto Shippuden: L'esercito fantasma (Kakashi Hatake) * Naruto Shippuden: Il maestro e il discepolo (Kakashi Hatake) * Naruto Shippuden: Eredi della volontà del Fuoco (Kakashi Hatake) * Naruto: La via dei ninja (Kakashi Hatake) * Dragon Ball: Il Cammino dell'Eroe (Generale Blue, 2° doppiaggio) * Dragon Ball Z: Il Destino dei Saiyan (Cooler, 2° doppiaggio) * Dragon Ball Z: L'Invasione di Neo Nameck (Cooler, 2° doppiaggio) * Dragon Ball Z: Le Origini del Mito (Zarbon, 2° doppiaggio) * Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Son Goku, Veku, Gogeta) * Detective Conan: L'ultimo mago del secolo (Ginzo Nakamori) * Detective Conan: Solo nei suoi occhi (Makoto Tomonari) * Detective Conan: Il fantasma di Baker Street (Jack lo squartatore) * Detective Conan: La mappa del mistero (Ninzaburo Shiratori e Ryuhen) * Detective Conan: Il mago del cielo d'argento (Ninzaburo Shiratori) * Detective Conan: La strategia degli abissi (Ninzaburo Shiratori) * Detective Conan: Requiem per un detective (Ninzaburo Shiratori) * Detective Conan: L'isola mortale (Ninzaburo Shiratori) * Detective Conan: La musica della paura (Ninzaburo Shiratori) * Detective Conan: ... E le stelle stanno a guardare (Ninzaburo Shiratori) * Detective Conan: L'undicesimo attaccante (Ninzaburo Shiratori) * Lupin III VS. Detective Conan: The Movie (Ninzaburo Shiratori) * I Cavalieri dello Zodiaco - L'ultima battaglia (Phoenix, 2° doppiaggio) * Pokémon 2 - La Forza di Uno (Telecronista) * Pokémon: L'ascesa di Darkrai (Alberto) * Ken il guerriero - La leggenda di Hokuto (Souga) Videogiochi * Action Man: Destruction X e Action Man: Mission Xtreme (Action Man) * Alice: Madness Returns (Angus Bumby) * Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel (Rios) * Assassin's Creed (Riccardo Cuor di Leone) * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (William Miles) * Assassin's Creed III e Assassin's Creed: Rogue (Haytham Kenway) * Assassin's Creed: Unity (Pierre Bellec) * Batman: Arkham City (Abramovici Falce, Sgt. Tom Miller) * Batman: Arkham Origins (Deathstroke) * Batman: Arkham Knight (Deathstroke, criminale) * BioShock (Dr. Steinmann) * Bloodborne (Valtr) * Bulletstorm (Ishi) * Call of Duty (Capitano Foley) * Call of Duty 2 (Sergente Randall) * Call of Duty: Black Ops e Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Viktor Reznov) * Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Nero Blackstone) * Capitan America: Il super soldato (Capitan America/Steve Rogers) * Crysis (Nomad) * Crash Nitro Kart (Oxide) * Crash: Il dominio sui mutanti (Un topo di laboratorio, uno Snu e una scimmia della rovina) * Dead Space 2: Severed (Gabe Weller) * Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive (John Cooper) * Deus Ex: Human Revolution (Namir) * Diablo III (Kormac) * Diabolik: The Original Sin (Diabolik) * Dracula: La risurrezione e Dracula 2: L'ultimo santuario (Jonathan Harker) * Dreamfall (Kian Alvane, il Vagabondo, Gordon il Guardiano) * Driver (Rufus) * Dying Light (Rais) * Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (Monkey) * Eragon (Voce narrante) * Empire Earth (Agamennone, Alessandro Magno, Guglielmo il Conquistatore, Manfred von Richthofen, Grigor Stoyanovich) * Fahrenheit (Tyler Miles) * Far Cry 4 (Pagan Min) * Gabriel Knight 3: Il mistero di Rennes-le-Château (Detective Mosely) * Ghost Recon Wildlands (El Muro) * Galline in fuga - Chicken Run (Rocky) * God of War: Ascension (Orkos) * Need for Speed: Undercover (G-Mac) * Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale, Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti, Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban, Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco, Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue (Severus Piton, narratore) * Hidden & Dangerous 2 (Herbert Bennett) * Hitman: Blood Money (Agente Smith, Hendrik Schmutz, Mark Parchezzi III e personaggi minori) * Horizon Zero Dawn (Comandante Carja di Torre Giorno) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Il codice da Vinci (Robert Langdon) * I Fantastici 4 (Victor Van Doom / Dr. Destino) * Il padrino (Michael Corleone) * Il professor Layton e la maschera dei miracoli (Erik Ledore) * Il Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Miles Edgeworth) * Il Signore degli Anelli: La Guerra dell'Anello (Aragorn, Boromir) * Il Signore degli Anelli: La Terza Era (Berethor) * Il Signore degli Anelli: La Battaglia per la Terra di Mezzo (narratore nel tutorial e narratore per il Male) * Il Signore degli Anelli: La conquista (Luogotenente di Gondor) * Indiana Jones e il Bastone dei Re (Indiana Jones) * Infamous (Kessler, Roger) * Infamous 2 (Joseph Bertrand III) * Injustice 2 (Raiden) * Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (Saggio Giallo, Oracolo) * Jak 2, Jak 3, Jak X (Jak) * Just Cause 3 (Rico Rodriguez) * Keepsake: Il mistero di Dragonvale (Nathaniel/Guardiano) * La Cosa (Falchek e Reed) * La rivincita dei Cattivi (Peter Pan da vecchio) * Le avventure di Lupin III: Lupin la morte, Zenigata l'amore (Poliziotto) * League of Legends (Shen) * Legacy of Kain: Defiance (Turel) * Lego Worlds (Narratore) * Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven (Thomas Angelo) * Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali di Sochi 2014 (Shadow) * Mass Effect, Mass Effect 3 (Comandante Shepard) * Max Payne (B.B.) * MediEvil II (Sir Daniel Fortesque e Lord Palethorn) * Metro: Last Light (Leonid Burid) * Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (Deathstroke) * Mortal Kombat X (Raiden) * Neverwinter Nights 2 (Sir Neville) * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (Jak) * The Punisher (Frank Castle/The Punisher) * Primal (Conte Raum) * Quake 4 (Tenente Vos) * Randy - Un Ninja in classe (William Viceroy III) * Resident Evil 6 (Chris Redfield) * Resident Evil: Revelations (Chris Redfield) * Rome: Total War (narratore per i Giuli) * Ronaldo V-Football (Telecronista) * Runaway: A Road Adventure (Gustav Kotic, Saturn) * Sacred: La leggenda dell'arma sacra (mago guerriero) * Serious Sam: The Second Encounter (Serious Sam) * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (Trigger Happy e Terrafin) * Shinobi (Moritsune) * Silent Bomber (Jutah) * Sonic Boom (Lyric, Shadow) * Sonic Generations (Shadow) * Sparta - La battaglia delle Termopili FX Interactive * Spider-Man: Amici o nemici (Mysterio) * Spongebob Atlantis Quarepantis, Spongebob Squarepants: La Creatura del Krusty Brab, Spongebob Squarepants Unite, Spongebob - Battaglia per l'isola del vulcano, Spongebob & Amici: Globulos Attacca!, Spongebob: L'invasione dei Toybots e SpongeBob SquarePants: Il film (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Syphon Filter 2 (Lyle Stevens e Thomas Holman) * Starcraft II (Protoss) * Still Life (Gus McPherson) * Stranglehold (Ispettore Tequila) * S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl (Sidorovich) * T'ai Fu Wrath Of The Tiger (T'ai Fu) * Technomage (Melvin) * Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins e Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (Rikimaru) * The Black Mirror ''(Samuel Gordon) * ''The Getaway (videogioco) (Detective Frank Carter) * The Last of Us (Bill) * The Legend of Spyro: L'alba del drago (Eremita e Malefor) * The Order: 1886 (Sir Lucan) * The Punisher (Frank Castle) * The Terminator: Dawn of Fate, The Terminator: Dawn of Fate (John Connor) * The Witcher (Lambert/Azar Javed) * Thief (Orion) * Tomb Raider III (Tony, Steven, Indigeno) * Tomb Raider: Chronicles (Sergei) * Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness (Pieter Van Eckhardt) * Tomb Raider: Anniversary (Richard Croft, padre di Lara) * Tony Tough and the Night of Roasted Moths (Gwendell, Harold, Timothy, Shmiley il clown, Randall, Guardiano del castello, Anchorman, Biff, Mago Lorenz) * Too Human (Voce Baldur) * Transformice (Lucatopolino) * Trivial Pursuit Unhinged (Narratore domande) * Legacy of Kain: Defiance (Turel) * Ultimate Spider-Man (Logan/Wolverine) * Uncharted 3: L'inganno di Drake (Charlie Cutter) * Unreal Tournament (narratore del tutorial) * Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption (Christof Romuald) * Vanquish (Victor Zaitsev) * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King e Heroes of the Storm (Arthas Menethil) * Watch Dogs (Damien Brenks) * TimeShift (Capitano Cooke) * X-Men: Il gioco ufficiale (Logan/Wolverine) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (Logan/Wolverine) Sigle * Jim l'astroverme (Jim) Riferimenti Categoria:Doppiatori